


Thank You for Coming Back to Me

by Luna_Roe



Series: A Guardian's Destiny [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, She came home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: He had asked her to return to him once her mission was complete. She did.





	Thank You for Coming Back to Me

“The line between light and dark is so very thin. Do you know what side you are on, Guardian?” Uldren asked her, his eyes set on hers.

She lowered her gun, she hadn’t been asked that before… never thought of that before. She had never once stopped to think of her actions since her life as a Guardian had started. But now, looking down at the man that took her mentor away… her friend… She raised her gun once more and replied, “The side that brought me to you.”

He closed his eyes as she and Petra took aim. As she readied to pull the trigger, he opened his eyes and shot a glare her way. Something in her snapped, “My regards to your sister.”

~~

“She did it.” Ikora yelled as she ran up to him.

Zavala turned from his spot at the Tower and asked, “What?”

“She did it. Uldren is dead.” Ikora repeated. She was happy. The news she bore was fantastic. The other Guardians around the Tower began to celebrate. Cheers and yells of pure happiness and relief sounded. It was as if the immense weight that had loomed over them was suddenly lifted.

Ikora hugged him, ignoring his protests, and smiled, “Cayde can rest easy. We can rest easy. The Prince is dead.”

Zavala watched as Ikora ran back in to the celebration fray. He was happy. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, “Rest easy, my friend.”

~~

No one knew where she went immediately after Uldren was killed. Zavala set plenty of Guardians after her when she didn’t return. She was gone, and for all any one knew she could have been dead. Zavala stayed up late, in his room, pacing. He just needed to know she made it out of the Reef safely. If Spider had betrayed her… if anything happened!

Suddenly, someone phased in to his room. The light of a Ghost transporting a Guardian told him it was a friendly. But… who would transport to his room?

It was _her._ She seemed to be unaware of where she was. She was… she was crying. There before him was a once fierce Guardian huddled in a ball and crying her eyes out. Her Ghost looked at him from the confines of her arms that were cradling him to her chest and said, “I don’t know what else to do. I can’t comfort her.”

Zavala, despite the immediate fear he felt, approached the crying woman and knelt down to her level, “Guardian, talk to me.”

She burst out of her ball she was huddled in and grasped to his frame, “He’s gone!” The force she used to propel herself towards him sent the both of them backwards. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, keeping her from hitting anything as they steadied.

“I know.” He replied, still holding the distraught woman. This was the cost he had been afraid of. Revenge didn’t bring Cayde back. Revenge didn’t make her feel better. She couldn’t take one life in exchange for another. He knew the pain she felt, “I’m sorry.”

The two of them stayed there, resting against the side of his bed. He would let her cry it all out. He would be there for her. After everything she had done for them. After everything he had asked of her… this was the least he could do in return. And so, as he kept his arms around her, protecting her from the world, both their Ghosts stood watch. She would finally have her privacy to let every tear out.

Eventually, she cried herself to sleep. Her exhaustion finally catching up to her. It was then, once again safe in the knowledge she couldn’t hear him, he uttered, “Thank you for coming back to me.”

~~


End file.
